1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vacuum tables. More specifically, the invention is a vacuum table for securing a removably attached matting.
2. Description of Related Art
Vacuum tables have been used in the engraving and manufacturing industries for many years. Often, the table is damaged during engraving, milling, drilling, or other applications. This necessitates either costly repair or repurchase of a vacuum table, and adds to machine down time. A vacuum table with a removable and replaceable mat would therefore be beneficial.
Understandably, vacuum tables and related devices have been the subject of previous patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,021, issued to Kleinman on Dec. 20, 1994, discloses a vacuum holder particularly useful as a vacuum table. The device includes a vacuum chamber divided into a plurality of sub-chambers which ultimately lead to a plurality of suction opening which extend through an outer holding surface for applying suction to a workpiece. U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,999, issued to Higgins et al. on Nov. 24, 1981, discloses a vacuum hold-down table for working with sheet metal. The table includes a plurality of foam layers united to form a laminated core having a plurality of apertures such that a vacuum may be applied through these apertures for holding sheet metal in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,835, issued to Gerber on Jun. 3, 1980, discloses a bristle bed for a vacuum table. The bristle board includes aperture in the base that provide passageways for airflow through a mat in communication with a vacuum source.
Document scanners and copiers have benefitted from the use of vacuum tables for holding papers in place. U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,932, issued to Leonard on Jan. 23, 1996, and its European counterpart, EPO patent document 0,603,430 published Jun. 29, 1994, disclose a document scanner and vacuum table therefor. The table uses an array of openings to exert suction pressure generated by a vacuum on an object above to hold the object in place.
Vacuum tables have also been developed for other tasks, such as decal welding and laser engraving. U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,600, issued to Goin on Dec. 9, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,301, issued to Eveland on Apr. 2, 1996, are respective examples thereof.
Other devices using the power of vacuum have also been the subject of previous patents. Among them are: U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,513 (vacuum-suction attachment pad) issued to Tsukushi on Nov. 11, 1997; EPO document 0,265,648, published on May 4, 1988; and EPO document 0,505,668, published on Sep. 30, 1992.
Although many vacuum table designs exist, a system using a replaceable mat in a vacuum table which retains workpieces with a suction-cup like grip would be both useful and beneficial for various applications.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.